Trial & Error
by blonde-fenicz
Summary: Hermiones hot, Dracos hotter(if possible) and they both made head. wat will sharing living quaters to for their sex life? Is the game hermiones playing with draco really going to work out the way she wants it to, or does draco hav other plans.......
1. Default Chapter

Trial and Error  
  
Six years of hard work has finally paid off for Hermione Granger, she may have been the book worm of the year, the frizzy-haired geek, but she has discovered how to be both, stunningly beautiful with caramel locks down to her elbows, peaches and cream complexion and a voluptuous body Elle McPherson would die for and to be intelligent enough to sit pretty in the eyes of the teacher. This year, would be no exception to her summer alterations. She would stay gorgeous, she would work hard and she would do a fantastic job of Head Girl, though she hadn't told anyone yet about her new achievement because she wanted to surprise everyone, aside from the fact that she was the most likely candidate for the position anyway!  
  
September 1st, 7:17 am Mia (as she's now known as), woke up and began her daily ritual. Out of bed, breakfast, shower, get dressed, hair, teeth and makeup. She had it down to a fine art, making it downstairs and ready to go by 8 o'clock.  
  
"Mia are you ready to go honey?" her mum asked her as she stood by the door waiting for her daughter to come downstairs looking gorgeous in a pale pink crochet halter neck and tight light denim jeans showing the delicate butterfly tattoo placed at the base of her back just above her pant-line which she had acquired much to the dismay of her mother during the course of her holiday.  
  
"Yes Mum! I just gotta grab my jacket then I'm cool to go." Mia said as she flitted downstairs with her locks flowing freely behind her.  
  
When they reached Kings Cross station, Mia's mum sed her goodbye's and left her daughter to make a stunning entry onto platform 9 ¾ which Felicity Granger new her Hermione would. As Hermione strutted confidently across the platform, directed to the secret entryway to the magical station, she counted five wolf-whistles and 3 winks all directed at her. She wasn't a vein person who took it all to her head, but it was a nice confidence booster for her self- esteem seeing as she had never previously being thought of as actually 'attractive'.  
  
When she successfully passed through the wall separating the muggles' platforms 9 and 10, she heard a few gasps by the girls and "Dammmn's!" by the guys and smiled secretly to herself. *Oh this will be a fun year!* she thought as she headed towards Harry and Ron, only to be shocked at a slap on the arse by none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione shot around to look at the culprit and almost fell over at who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Malfoy!" she screamed "what the hell was that for!"  
  
Malfoy looked equally as shocked when he realised who this goddess really was.  
  
"Granger, you filthy mudblood! What the hell have you done to yourself!? You. you. you look human! Damn you look hot!" at that comment he looked as though he could slap himself at what he had just said and flushed a nearly human skin colour of pale pink- a change of his usually near transparent colouring.  
  
Hermione laughed and said "Why thank you Malfoy, how kind of you to say but next time you think of coming up and touching my arse.DON'T!" with that, she spun around and left in a flourish of curls, heading towards Ron and Harry with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Harry! Ron! How are you both? Oh I've missed you so much!" she screamed as she jumped into Harry's arms, followed by a flabbergasted Ron.  
  
Harry was the first to compose himself and after a long pause full of looking more towards Hermione's chest than at her and said to her,  
  
"Hermione, great to see you! You've.changed something severe though!" he said with a chuckle "I like it!" he continued.  
  
Ron was still staring at Hermione with his jaw dropped down about as low as physically possible so she stepped up to him, closed his jaw and asked,  
  
"How are you Ron? I haven't seen you for a while! You, as well as me seem to have changed a fair bit" as she studies his now, toned body along with his mop of now auburn hair colour which really did do him more justice than the flaming red hair he used to have.  
  
"Oh! I'm fine. yeah I have changed a bit. but you! Whoa! What have you done to yourself Hermione, you're stunning!" he gasped  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Ron but yeah I have changed. by the way, call me Mia ok?" she smiled back at him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a screeching sound and in a cloud of smoke, a bright red Hogwarts train appeared. As the students filed into the massive carriages, a certain blonde Slytherin was still cursing himself on what a fool he made of himself in front of the new and improved Granger.  
  
On the train Hermione sat reading a women's motocross mag, a surprising change to Ron and Harry who expected Hogwarts, A History. Ron was gazing blissfully at Hermione as a speaker announced over the train speakers that the Head Boy and Girl were to report to the Head carriage at the front of the train. Mia stood up automatically and grabbed her luggage.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked a little to quickly and defensively.  
  
"To the Head Carriage." Mia replied simply/  
  
"Herm. I mean Mia, you never told us you were Head Girl!" Harry exclaimed, almost hurt she hadn't notified them.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I guess it must've just slipped my mind." She replied opening the door. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
With that Mia left Harry dismayed at her lack of communication and Ron in awe of her breast-size. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

_Wandering down the hall of the train, Mia wondered why Ron was being so defensive.... I know I've changed, but God! He's being way too dominating, just little things he would do; say I'm beginning to think he might like me... Dammit! If he does, it will screw up my whole year by messing up our trio we have going. I think I'll just play it a little cooler with him and see if he leaves me be..._

Just as she past through the last carriage to get to the head carriage, the train made a small jolt, just enough to send her sprawling to the ground, not before pulling a blonde, muscle-bound body to the ground with her.

"Argh! Granger what the hell what that for? Fuck! Get off me!"

Malfoy exclaimed as the flash of caramel locks tackled him to the ground from the train jolt.

"Jesus Malfoy! I tripped and fell, get over it! It ain't my fault the train jolted so go have a shit attack at them not me dammit!" Hermione exploded; even she was surprised at her outburst.

"Ouch Granger, this little kittens got claws. I'm likin' it." He eyed the little vixen with hungry eyes, not making the slightest attempt to conceal the obvious interest he had in the new and improved Granger.

With that comment, Mia had a thought that she could play Malfoy's new interest in her so it would work entirely to her advantage. _Well then Mr. Malfoy, if you think you're going play me and run, think again babe, I didn't spend eight weeks training myself to flirt, seduce and dump for nothing. You think you can play me. For once Hun, a girl will get theirs back. And you will never forget it_.

With these thoughts in mind, Mia worked her way back to Malfoy, hips subtly swinging, causing her whole body to fall into an unmistakably sexy rhythm, screaming sex and want. Oh if only Draco knew that this was exactly what he was NOT going to get.

As she met her destination, standing a few inches below the clueless Malfoy, she gazed up with her bedroom brown eyes, lips formed into a perfectly practiced pout, crawling into a smirk even Malfoy was impressed by.

"Oh so you're likin' it are you?" She breathed, as she stepped impossibly close to him, between his legs, backing him up against the carriage wall, giving Hermione a full feel on how his body was reacting to her movements as she continued speaking,

"Malfoy... how about show me just how much you are liking what I'm doing right now" emphasizing the word much, she ground her pelvic area up to his fast rising crotch area, smiling evilly as her latest victim let out a deep, throaty moan.

She had won the first round.

Looking up into her blonde enemies steely grey eyes she saw unmistakable lust clouding them, this stupid action of hers sent not only a jolt to her stomach, a jolt she had neither expected nor wanted to feel, even worse though, she felt electricity snapping down her spine making her stomach clench, her abdomen tighten, and her crotch dampen.

_Fuck! She thought. This is fucking turning me on now... this has to stop right now... but it feels so good... No! This has got to stop right now. I can't feel this way towards Malfoy._

After that thought, the evil side of her kicked in, forcing her to convince her angelic side that she had to continue on with her new game, she would flirt, seduce and dump Malfoy if it took all year. The problem with Mia's delayed thoughts on her feelings towards Malfoy was that it gave the hot blonde wizard time to regain his thought patterns so that the blood could resume its normal circulation to his brain and not just to his penis.

And in no time at all, he had swapped the provoking position so that she was wedged between the big red Hogwarts train wall and a very hot, very horny, very muscular blonde Slytherin, turning him into the initiator of this compromising position.

Malfoy whispered into Mia's ear, transferring the heat of his breath to the side of her face, down her neck giving her an instinctual shudder,

"I'll tell you how much I'm likin' this position; I'm likin' it so much so that I'm tempted to do this..."

His actions reflected his words as he placed his hands up her pink top gently holding her torso, thumbs playing on the base of her lacey bra, then suddenly flicking the wire so that his thumbs were now set on the base of both her full breasts massaging in circles, moving up her breasts, he looked down at her, head slightly up, gazing at him with eyes full of pure enjoyment at the events that were panning out.

It was a real shame that his enjoyment of having a beautiful girl, with a beautiful body and amazing breasts between his body was to be short lived because no matter how much Mia was enjoying this, she had learnt to control her desire so that she could withstand amazing amounts of pleasure without feeling the need to even come close to her amazing climax.

Still, he was giving her a run for her money now, no one had ever even come close to making her feel the way she was feeling jammed between a body of muscle and only massaging her breasts.

This was going to be tough. She would push through this even if it took all her sexual energy and power.

She would win.

She always wins.

With these thoughts fresh in her mind, she reached her arms up closing them around his neck, bringing her head down to hers. She licked up the side of his neck, bringing his left earlobe into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it while she gently grabbed it with her teeth. Pulling away, she whispered hot breath into his ear,

"Temptation, Malfoy, can really get you into trouble.

It makes you think that you can have, what you really have no chance whatsoever in getting. Think on it baby, cos' that is the only time you're going to even try to attempt to have the upper hand in my little game that you've been included in.

Count your blessings you've even got a chance in my world because once we get to school you won't be the only one wanting a piece of me."

And with that, Mia strutted to the head carriage to receive her first orders, leaving Draco to trail behind. The shock of hearing such attitude and confidence made Malfoy's blood boil not only with rage, but with pure, unadulterated passion and desire.

A Malfoy always got what he wanted, and he wanted Granger, mudblood or not, he would get her.

He would make sure of it.

O

hows that ppls? it took me AGES to fix my computer up and get all this organized... tell me wat u think, im actually really interested to know ur thought n opinions.... luving ya muchly... aleczia... blonde phoenix


	3. In the Head Carriage

In the head carriage, was a letter to be read by both Heads, giving them congratulations on their accomplishment on acquiring the position of Head Boy and Head Girl and their first duties as Head. Both were to, after arrival, board the head carriage taking them up to the castle which will take them there so they would be able to acknowledge each other properly, not just their first little encounter (he he he) then find out where their head dorms were and to organize the first year children so that they had at least the faintest bit of idea what was going on when they were about to be sorted.

As the train came to a halt, students filed out of the train, all decked in black Hogwarts capes and the signature uniform. Crowds began gathering at all the carts, ready to take them up to school.

Hermione jumped out of her head carriage, with Draco slouching behind her, looking completely uninterested in his surroundings. It was only possible to tell his real feelings if one stood less than a foot away from him, and stared deep into his eyes, where they would find pools of stormy emotions, clouded with desire.

Mia walked confidently towards the head cart, again receiving evil looks from girls, pure lust from the boys who had only just discovered the female race and all their amazing possibilities and eyes that feasted on her tight body from the older boys who knew exactly who she was from spreading word on the train, but couldn't believe the amazing transformation that she had withstood.

__

_Fuck man, that girl can play the game. Give me some time and I'll have her pinned. She'll be begging for more. She thinks she can always hold the upper hand. Yeah well we'll see. Ms Granger, you are going down._

Thoughts of this kind were swirling around Draco's mind the whole time he was walking towards the carriage 100 meters away. It was not until he met the cart door that he realized he was going to have some fun in the cart, he just had to make Granger unaware of his intentions until the very end of the half hour trip up the hill. (Guys I know it doesn't take that long to get to the castle, but we need time for this to pan out if you know what I mean)

Mia jumped into the cart, not before she gave Malfoy a tight look up her robe, giving him full view of her tight arse in those tiny jeans. A small action like this had an amazing effect on the Prince of Slytherin giving him a rush to the pit of his stomach.

__

_Think of Pansy, think of Pansy, think of Pansy. _He told himself to subdue the feelings he was feeling.

Draco jumped in the cart after Mia, smirking inwardly at the plans he held for the cart ride up.

When they were both seated in the cart, Mia paid no attention whatsoever to Draco, she simply brought out her MP3, plugged it into her ears and began a slow rhythm with her body, head moving slowly to the trance the music puts into her. Draco was watching this in awe.

__

_The music makes her mellow! _ He thought incredulously. _I'm thinking I can play this to my advantage. Let's see if I can make my move now._

Little did Draco know, Mia knew precisely what was in Draco's mind.

__

_All guys are the same. He's tasted my game, and now he thinks he can play it as well as I can. Ha! Too bad for him he isn't going to know what's hit him._

Mia's eyes snapped open just as she caught Draco looking in her direction.

"Can I help you?" She spoke matter of factly.

"Oh I'm sure you can Granger. You seem quite capable. I just don't know if I want your mudblood hands touching me…" a sarcastic comment was thrown from Malfoy's mouth.

The comment stung Mia but she hid this fact and simply smirked and spat back,

"I know you wanted me this morning, and I know you want me now. Don't give me this shit about not wanting my hands touching you cos' if you had half a chance you'd have them all over you."

It wasn't just that fact that Granger sounded so god damned sure of herself, but the fact that she was exactly right. She was EXACTLY right. Draco wanted her hands on him, badly"Well Granger, if you are so sure of that, how bout put your words into actions. You don't honestly believe that I want you that bad…" Draco cringed at his words, he knew he really did want her that bad, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

With these words lingering in the air, Mia took two seconds to think on her options but before those two seconds were over, and before she could control her actions, her mouth was on his with a frenzy. The hot moist feel of his lips made her only hunger for more as she literally began to rip at his cloak, her nails sliding against the material making a ripping sound.

After his initial startled gasp, he moaned into her mouth, bringing her body up against his onto the seat. She felt as if she were unraveling, a sensation she felt only he could invoke. It made her grapple with his clothes in attempt to get the smooth hot muscle he held beneath. His hot body made her insides clench but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she played with this hot male specimens mind.

In the midst of all of this, Draco was caught in a whirlwind of erotica and amazement. This caramel locked vixen was planted firmly on top of him, ripping at his clothes.

__

_She wants me so bad right now; I'm going to play along with this little game, see how far I can get to make her scream. _

It was as if Mia had read his mind because at that moment, she sat up, straddling him while he was lying across his cart seat, ripped off her shirt, pushed her witches cloak back, showing him her full breasts. Continuing this movement, she pushed herself off Draco's body, forcing him to be sitting up facing her on the seat. Immediately after that, Mia hitched her jeans off and spread her legs- offering him the view of a lifetime.

Draco nearly choked at the sight of not only a goddess body, opening up for him and him only, but the audacity Mia held. The confidence she contained turned him on to no end and he was beginning to show this through the growing of his pants region.

With all this in full swing, Mia was getting more and more turned on, surprised by not only her actions, but also the fact that Draco was reacting so well to this, he was loving it. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Touch me," She demanded, legs spread wide with a beautifully seductive smirk plastered across her face.

Draco's stomach flipped at what she had just said. He was losing his control, but he loved every minute of it. It didn't matter whether it was a game or not, he was going to play it, if not just to make Granger see she wasn't going to win, but he was getting plentiful action along the way.

"Touch me." The repeated demand was warm, husky and too inviting for him to ignore. "Feel how wet," She purred, "Feel how wet I am."

Draco leaned forward, still fully clothed and began to stroke up her inner thigh, his eyes going darker at the sight of her so open for him. Still the cocky bastard Malfoy was, he whispered slowly in her ear

"Because I made you that way, you want me Granger. Tell me you want me." He growled.

Mia replied with a smirk,

"I made myself that way Malfoy, I don't need you to get me hot, but I do want you… inside of me…

Draco looked down to her open legs again…

__

_Damn she's wet, and I'm ready to come out of my skin. _

"Nah baby I made you that way, you wouldn't have started it if I wasn't making you hot." He taunted as he eased two fingers deep inside her tight sheath.

Hermione gasped and eased out a hiss of breath and pushed against his fingers. He withdrew to tease her with moisture then rolled his fingers back and forth against her swollen clit. A soft moan rose from inside her when he thrust three fingers deep inside her this time.

"You want me Granger." He said again, retreating and entering her again and again until her moans coalesced into deep pleasure filled pleas.

"We're here now because it's me that's made you so hot and wet." He spoke in a tone that showed he knew it really was him getting her hot and bothered.

At this, Mia opened her legs wider, thrust her head back. Malfoy's need to taste her overpowered him, but they had the whole year to play, he could hold himself… for now. He wasn't about to rush this little scene of lovemaking now that he finally had her where he'd imagined her all train trip. He planned to make her crazy, to the point where anything was possible.

"You want me." He thrust so deep inside her with his fingers, he back arched and she cried out with a long and wild moan of pleasure. He leant forward to her neck, bit into it gently, making a cry of lust sound from her mouth.

"Say it." He demanded.

She tossed her head back, her caramel locks curling over her shoulders."I want you to make me come." She said, and then rocked hard against his hand.

He withdrew his fingers once more, and then eased them back inside her until she responded with a sharp desire-filled groan. Her back bowed again and she pushed her ass high and up, giving him full access to her deep wet core.

His own breath came short, hard pants as he brought her pleasure. He slightly twisted his hand as he pulled out, over and over. She spread her thighs wider for him, taking him in her sleek heat as far as her body would allow. The roll of her hips became more demanding; her cries grew   
louder and more insistent.

"More," she whispered seductively. Her sheath contracted around his fingers and she rode his fingers harder and faster taking him fully.

He slid his other hand up her body to tease her nipples. She brought her hand down, grabbed his own and pushed it down to her soft dewy curls.

"More," She demanded again, her voice as tight and strained as her body. "Give me more.

With his thumb and forefinger, he gently rolled her swollen clit between his fingers. Her hips bucked wildly beneath his hands, her bottom rising and falling, brushing erotically against his erection still trapped painfully within the confine of his pants.

Her vaginal muscles clenched tight around him, and she called out his name as she came in a rush. Her hair floated down her slender shoulders in shimmering waves of caramel and chocolate as she uttered the throatiest, sexiest sound of intense pleasure he had ever heard while spasm after spasm rolled through her still trembling body.

"Pretend all you want, Granger." Draco smirked, voice dripping with both desire and sarcasm as he withdrew his fingers and pressed her labia open to tease her throbbing clit by rolling over her tender flesh. "Your body speaks the truth."

At that point, they both heard the gates to the Hogwarts entrance groan open. Five minutes until they reached their destination.

__

_Draco won this round. Boy did he win this round. I'll get him back twice as hard. Man I can't wait until we get to the head rooms, I can make my presence well known and leave him wanting so much more he won't know what's hit him. And MAN that felt good. Phew! He really knows how to use his fingers._

__

Wowee its getting hot in here, Draco and Hermione having it off in the head cart..... ooooooo! hahaha catch ya all laters.... blonde lecz


End file.
